Feeling of being alive
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Post "Dawn of Twilight". The Cullen family struggles with Kendall's death. Great change is on the horizon for them. Reviews are welcome.
1. Goodnight, lights off

Date:2-26-2056

Edward's p.o.v

Farewell, beautiful fields of gold

Angel of death, please turn off all the lights

Disenchanted unsung hero, fly away from this place known as earth

Elsewhere needs you more than me, child angel

Candle in the wind, goodnight and goodbye forever

A light gone too soon, an epic self destructive tragedy

Dawn of an unborn life, a short-lived romantic comedy

Everlasting darkness covers the land until the hand of time can move again

A dying dreamer wears a crown of thorns

This cross of love is too much to bear

Hope builds a castle in the sky during this time of great loss


	2. After hours

Date: 3-9-2056

Bella's p.o.v

You made goals, but fate had other plans for you.

Your unexpectant early departure caught me off

guard. Awkward, this is life without you. Breaking

dawn, your ascension into heaven. The floodgates

open in the aftermath of your final disappearing act.

What used to be unshakable in the past is now broken.

You are gone for an eternity and never coming back down

to earth. Random things remind me of you these days. Words

of wisdom breathe life back into this dying kingdom, the land of

the living.


	3. In this twilight

Date: 4-9-2056

Kendall's p.o.v

Prepared for whatever

Restless mind never fall asleep

Eyes of the deep blue sea

Patience

A ghost lost in time

Red rosy skies

Everpresent past life

Angelic afterglow, be slow to fade away

Defying gravity

You beat against the odds


	4. Rapid Change

Date:5-14-2056

Bella's p.o.v

Open your eyes and the truth shall set you free

Can you see my heart bleeding?

Even though we are close, I fear I may lose you someday

A lesson never learned, the way you treat me

Nevertheless many light years away from here, your whereabouts are beyond my knowledge

Solitude pulls me in a different direction

War is not the answer no matter what

Echoes and shadows breathe on your behalf

Rapid change turns our lives upside down

Save your tears and goodbye for another time because I am going nowhere


	5. Immortal Love

Date: 6-6-2056

Edward's p.o.v

One step closer toward a solution

Pressure is on

Time after time, here I am

I can't come between you and freewill

Mercy connects your heart to mine

I will never judge you

Seraph of my hometown

Mindless, endless, nameless endearment

Even this kindness shall pass away from someday

Remember when we were on top of the world

Country heart

You were always meant to be in my life


	6. Silent World

Date: 7-26-2056

Bella's p.o.v

Slowly coming undone, the truth reveals whatever time has kept hidden.

Beautifully broken, paradise doesn't exist after all. Enjoy the fall from grace,

sad sweet angel eyes. Shaken in order to be awaken, brace for impact and

a long hard road toward recovery. Living in a world of hurt, who knows where

the heart goes to find comfort and support? Silence is golden during these

times of tribulation and great loss.


	7. Until the end of time

Date: 8-16-2056

Jacob's p.o.v

Kryptonite

Internal suffering

Skipped and missed opportunities

Sail away

Parallel universe

An unforeseen and unavoidable fate

Continuous noncommunication between us

End of an era

X marks the spot where we went our separate ways

Heart of ice

Ace of spades

Longing for something more, life goes on

Exhale and inhale time until kingdom come


	8. Rock bottom

Date: 9-13-2056

Renesmee's p.o.v

Slowly slipping away from view

Hazel eyes

A world apart

Rivers of sorrow separate us today and tomorrow

Everywhere I am, there you'll be also in my mind

All day long, you remain out of my reach

Lights off, my friend, goodbye for now

Who will save your soul?

Always and forever, missing in action

You are incognito

Still the same as yesterday, my heart bleeds for you


	9. Road to nowhere

Date: 10-29-2056

Angel's p.o.v

Temporary excitement

Road to nowhere

Armageddon

Valley of death

Endless self sacrifice

Lingering ashes of yesterday

Impossible unachievable pipe dreams

Give me a sign, heaven

Hello again, but we will have to say goodbye soon

Time waits for noone in the end


	10. Ever the same

Date: 11-18-2056

Destiny's p.o.v

Reality brings me back down to earth

Endless is this confusion of mine

Affliction challenges my faith

Life is an obstacle course everyday

Is it any wonder why I am stuck in the same old place?

Free falling through life, things come around in full circle

Everything that the oracle says is vanity unless a miracle happens


	11. No easy way out

Date: 12-20-2056

Bella's p.o.v

Sacrilege

The art of love

ON the outside looking in

Modern day sacrificial lamb

Angel of the womb

Chaos speaks louder than words

Human nature stands in the way of forgiveness

Enjoy the silence, violated grace under pressure

All good things come to an end

Real life fairytales don't exist anymore

Twist of fate, procreation lives on forever


	12. Down Under

Date: 1-7-2057

Edward's p.o.v

Traveling light, forty eight hour spiritual high.

An undying immortal, a wandering soul drifts

from place to place. Live for the moment, infinite

infant innocence. Heavenly ocean blue sky never

say goodbye or goodnight. Endless bliss, a kiss of

life is worth more than any palace. Daughter of nature,

thoughtless mirth embrace the dawn. Rebirth provides

hope and strength for those who are facing death. Who

knows how long this love song, new adventure will last?


	13. Everything Heavenly

1-27-2057

Bella's p.o.v

Peaceful easy feeling

Inner strength

Life is a beautiful sacred thing

Love today, tomorrow and forevermore

ON the beach boardwalk

Wake me up inside, sunshine

One little victory means everything to me

Relentless and determined, I am strong enough to overcome all obstacles

Destiny leads me elsewhere

Some days are better than others


	14. Rose of the Promise Land

Date: 2-11-2057

Edward's p.o.v

Nameless beautiful creature

Angel baby

Keep on giving hope to those who don't know how to cope with life

Eyes of the world and heaven are on you

Destiny's child

A nine month miracle in the making

Newborn joy

Crash into me

Evergreen futuristic planet earth


	15. A Miracle

Date: 7-7-2057

Kendall's p.o.v

Princess of the battlefield

Invincible goddess

Never surrender over to the dark side

Keep on having a positive attitude

Extraordinary woman with a pink heart of gold

Love life as though tomorrow will never come

Little pink soldier imagine a rosy future before you

You are a warrior, a survivor of many things


End file.
